


I Can't Do This

by Dragongoddess13



Series: Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt, Witness Protection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill from ladies-of-tricks-and-chaos<br/>Jack/Darcy/Brock - A fight happens(shouting & throwing) and Darcy runs out & ends up getting lost when it starts raining hard. Then her Boys find her and kisses in the rains, it's nothing like in the movies & head home to 'make up' with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Do This

I Can’t Do This

xXx

"I can't do this." 

Her final words echoed through her mind as she walked, the old dirt road turning to mud with each passing minute. The rain poured soaking through the thin waffle thermal she wore and she fought a bought of shivers. 

Darcy sighed. Maybe she had been a bit impulsive. She knew what she had gotten herself into when she'd agreed to the protection detail so she probably shouldn’t have gotten so upset but after nearly four month locked up in that old farmhouse and she was going stir crazy. It didn’t matter that it was her soulmates keeping her safe, or that it really could have been worse in the grand scheme of things. All she could focus on was the fact that somewhere out there some nut job she’d dated years before was after her; wanted to hurt her and would stop at nothing to see that he succeeded.

Darcy pulled her phone out of her pocket as it started to buzz, cringing at the name on the screen. Her mind raced as she debated answering it, waiting too long before it went to voice mail. She should probably head back before they got worried. She kept walking forward though.

She couldn’t stop herself from thinking back on how all of this started. She had been running errands for the scientists, picking up coffee, filling orders for the labs, when she felt herself tugged off her feet into an alley behind the coffee shop. She fought and struggled, cursing herself for not paying attention; too busy thinking about her date that night with her soulmates. The coffees were a lost cause; her bag was ripped from her shoulder. “Stop struggling.” The order was harsh in her ear and she immediately recognized the voice.

“Ian?” she asked trying to get out of his hold to turn around. He only held on tighter. “What are you doing?”

“I said stop struggling.” He replied his arm going around his throat.

“Ian, stop.” She gasped for breath. “You’re hurting me.”

“Then stop struggling.” She did, and he loosened his grip just enough that she could breathe again.

“What are you doing Ian?” she asked again catching her breath.

“Taking what’s mine.” He told her, pulling her deeper into the alley. At that she panicked again, struggling to get away from him. her renewed efforts seemed to take him by surprise and he let go, giving her the change to run for the opening of the alley. Ian caught up with her before she could make it, dragging her to the ground. She kicked and thrashed trying her hardest to get away. She could feel him getting the upper hand until she noticed her purse just a foot away. She continued to struggle this time with a better goal in mind. She reached for her purse her hand closing around the strap and pulled it to her. She continued to kick at him as she dug through her purse, fighting to keep a hold of the bag even as he grabbed it. She managed to get her hand around her Taser, pulling it free and firing without a second thought, cringing when the prongs lodged in his throat.

Ian fell on her, his weight pinning her legs to the ground. As she attempted to roll her off of him, Darcy startled as her phone went off. She dug the device out answering it and only then realizing it she was struggling to breath.

“Hello?”

“Darce! What happened, are you alright?” Jane’s voice sounded over the speaker.

“Ian, it’s Ian… I can’t… he’s out cold… I’m stuck.”

“Ian? Ian Boothby?” Jane questioned. “What’s Ian doing here?”

“I don’t care anymore; please tell me someone’s on their way?”

“Brock and Jack are on their way now, they’ll be there soon.” Jane explained as if on cue, an SUV pulled up to the mouth of the alley, and almost immediately Jack and Brock jumped out. She had just managed to roll Ian off of her when they reached her, checking her over for injuries while Natasha and Clint dealt with Ian.

She had had bruising around her neck and it had taken Steve, Bucky and Thor to keep Brock and Jack from attempting to maim and or kill Ian. That night they stayed in and watched movies, neither of her soulmates willing to let her out of their sight for very long. It was during this time that they were informed of Ian’s escape with the help of his A.I.M. cohorts. It didn’t take long for all hell to break loose.

The next morning they were all in a meeting with Coulson, Sitwell and the Avengers trying to figure out what to do. Darcy explained everything that had happened including what Ian had said to her and the decision was made, that she would be sent away where Ian couldn’t find her. Coulson had assured her that she would only have to stay in hiding until Ian was caught and that they would do any and everything they could to make sure she wouldn’t be away long. That was four months ago and it was quickly becoming obvious that the little voice in her head from the very beginning telling her that she wasn’t important enough for them to devote resources to for very long. Her last nerve just snapped as Brock explained that yet another raid had turned up no leads and she wouldn’t be stuck there, in the middle of nowhere indefinitely.

Darcy knew she shouldn’t have taken her frustration out on her boys. They were just trying to protect her; she knew that, but with every day she found herself cooped up in the little farm house, she could feel the tension building.

“Darcy!” she heard Brock call behind her and she stopped on the side of the road, turning slowly to find them pulling up in the pick-up. Jack parked the truck and they both jumped out rushing toward her. “Are you alright?” Brock asked clearly distressed. Behind him Jack stood stock still, the only betrayal of his calm demeanor the intensity of his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m okay.” She replied softly.

“You had a worried.” He continued.

“I know, I’m sorry.” She replied. “I just… I just want to go home.” She told him. Jack sighed.

“We know sweetheart.” He told her. “And while we would love nothing more than to give you everything you want, we’re more concerned with keeping you safe.”

“I know that.” she smiled weakly. “Can we just go back to the house, its cold.” Brock pulled her close and laid a soft kiss on her lips.

“Come on. I think we know just the thing to get you warmed up.”


End file.
